bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LastationLover5000/BLEACH - The Dagger
Okay, so, like Sei had said before, Kubo will be giving us information and such during our long BLEACH hiatus. One of the joys of having a Facebook page is that you can find these things on decent Facebook pages devoted to BLEACH. So, I will show you the scans, as well as the general English translations I've found. While I added this blog to TBF, I'm adding it to BFF as well so you users can enjoy it and put your own thoughts here. Let's have some fun~ Small text : From this week onwards till the beginning of serialisation of WJ 41 Years bloody war arc the farewell/separation story, in 5 weeks, will feature each theme of Years bloody war arc thoroughly , #1 is “Wandenreich”!! 十字之一 (cross of one)? Main Title: Wandenreich who trampled/crushed Soul Society Sub title: The “should have been dead” exorcism family – Quincy's counterattack— -Quincies who were swapped away by Shinigami, appears all of a sudden, and crushed soul society in the name of “Wandenreich”. - Thousand years ago, the case of Genryusai failing to supress the head of wandenreich : Yhwach, and also Shinigami’s determination to battle and exterminate Quincies. After a long period of time, the final bloody war attributed to the 2 forces, has unfold at the moment – Vertical text: The cause of thousand years ago— Aha's comments: This is interesting. The name of the Vandenreich is actually spelled "Wandenreich"? It's pronounced the same, apparently. Invasion Main title: After years and years, the Wandenreich began to attack – Sub title: The Wandenreich who ruled and expand the Hueco Mundo Sub-sub title: Captured and took the 3rd espada, who once ruled the Hueco Mundo - Before invading Soul society, Wandenreich attacks Hueco Mundo. They have successfully captured Harribel , and imprisoned her in the “Ice palace”. - The Wandenreich created a Hueco Mundo hunting team to deemed the arrancars that do not require battle educations as precious combatant and to ensure such arrancars possess. Sub title: Under the imperial order, star knight(Stern Ritter)’s elimination - Numerous of green/blue pillar of fire suddenly appears inside the spherical spirit barrier that surrounds the Sereitei. From there, under the imperial order, the stern ritters arrived, and pushed the shinigami to a terror of the deep. Sub-sub title: An early judgement and underestimation of Shinigami against the enemy due to lack of information - Shinigamis attempt to confront the Quincies with bankais, but were mocked by the stern ritters as they had successfully stole their bankais. Sub-sub title : Number of soldiers whose spiritual pressure disappeared: 1,245, seated officer: 56, vice captain = 1. The number keeps increasing. - Unable to set out a victory, even Kira has fallen. Sereitei falls into a miserable condition. Sub-sub title: Shinigami and Soul Society were brutally stomped - Even Kenpachi, one of the special war potential, and Byakuya, who has a prominent strength in the Gotei 13, were defeated in front of the Stern Ritters. - Yhwach stole Genryusai’s bankai , and slash him down. This, is the closure after thousand years. Quincy Main title: Extinct more than 200 years ago, the complete hollow extinguisher – Quincy Sub title: Due to destructions of hollows, depicts a tragic history - Quincies possessed a high spiritual pressure and the ability to supress hollows. But they completely destroyed the hollows in the real world. Shinigami maintains the balance of souls between the real world and Soul Society, a companion who has the same goal,that is to “defeat hollows”, but their existence is unpleasant. Therefore, approximately 200 years ago, Shinigami decided to conduct a war to exterminate Quincies. Sub-sub title: In the past, the exorcism group who specialised in suppressing hollows has spread throughout the world… - Shinigaimi in charged both the real world and soul society, are also the soul balancer in both worlds. Hence, when the Quincies ruined the flow of souls, it is considered dangerous in Shinigami’s point of view. Sub title: 200 years of unremitting studies, the evolution that is beyond imagination was born - 200 years ago, Quincies became extinct after the extermination battles, but there are still a small amount of Quincies like Ishida survives. However, the survival Quincies took an effort to study after 200 years, and received a new power that Shinigami have not seen before. Sub title: Losing the power completely, final form(Letzt Stil) - final form, a power that goes beyond the limit of Quincy’s spiritual particles gathering force, but will lose all the Quincy powers in the end. This power also fails to be handed down 200 years ago. - Complete holy form (Vollstandig) : different from the final form, its power also possess the same with different horrizons. - Star Emblemize (Medalize): Using a circular metal like that has a Quincy cross imprint on it, the Medalize , steals the bankai power of Shinigami. - Blood cloth (Blut): A technique that inserts the spiritual particles into the blood vessels, and increases the attack or defence drastically. However, both the attack and defence cannot be increase at the same time. - Blood vein(blut vein): can even block the blade. When it unleashes, a pattern that looks like an electronic circuit lines appear on the skin. - Holy Slave(Sklaverei): Increases the gathering force of spiritual particles to the limit, by enslaving it. Whether it was based objects or humans, the disc on top of the head can literally absorbs all the spirit particles. Aha's comments: So the Wandenreich are "surviving Quincy" from 200 years ago? How does one simply "survive" for 200 years? I still say they're all dead. 根据各自的能力而来 被赐予“聖文字”的灭卻師一団 The "Sacred Letters" of the Quincy are given to them based on their abilities. 侵略尸魂界 討伐元柳齋以及眾多死神的灭卻師精锐所组成的一团 - 星十字骑士団 The Soul Society invasion, the Quincy who crusaded against Yamamoto and numerous Shinigami were composed of an elite group: the Star Knights. 擁有足以與護廷十三隊隊長等级 The Gotei Thirteen who have a sufficient amount of Captain Ranks... 匹敵之力的他们之中 "聖文字" 已知晓的骑士团员将在此介绍 Those who are equal to them in power, the "Sacred Letters" of the Knights that we are already familiar with, will be included in this presentation. Aha's comments: So, based on whatever ability you have as a Quincy, if you have a unique power like the Stern Ritter, you get assigned a "Sacred Letter". We pretty much knew that, but this seems to imply these Quincy are born with these powers, not gifted them by Juhabach. 友哈巴赫賜予骑士団員的"聖文字" 其記號縁由是夾自骑士団員的能力 Yhwach bestows the members of the Knights with the "Sacred Characters". The markings are the ability of these Knights. 獲得與友哈巴赫相同的"A"右田的能力以及意圖究竟 Yhwach gave Ishida the same ability of "A", with what intent? And that is all for this week. I'm not sure if "The Dagger" will be weekly or not, but I'll keep my eyes peeled for more BLEACH spoilers, and I will post them here when they arrive. Category:Blog posts